the_septetfandomcom-20200214-history
Clover Hunter
Clover Hunter is a Metamorphmagus and the daughter of Tyler Facheux and Derek Hunter. Biography Early Life A Muggle politician cheated on her husband, who was also a politician. She became pregnant and told her husband that it may not be his. They anxiously awaited the birth, knowing that a bastard child could potentially ruin both of their careers. When Clover was born, she looked similar to the man that her mother had had the affair with (even though the husband was her true father). Clover's parents abandoned her outside of Nelly's orphanage in order to preserve their reputation. Nelly took her in, albeit reluctantly due to her dislike of babies. She arranged for Clover to be moved to a different foster home. Tyler Facheux and Derek Hunter visited and discovered that Clover was magical. They quickly adopted her. Physical Appearance Clover shifts her appearance compulsively, especially when she's anxious. She usually tries to look similar to Lily when they're together. She enjoys having brightly-colored hair and eyes but dulls them when she's unhappy or when she's trying to fit in. Her wardrobe is varied, as she enjoys being able to change her style on a whim. She typically wears a hat. Personality and Traits Clover typically seems rather easygoing and is fairly personable. She often makes jokes and does not seem to take a lot seriously. She likes making new friends, though her loyalty typically lies with those who have been by her side the longest. She always tries to appear calm, even when anxious, which does not always work. She is less quick to anger or judgement than most of her friends and tries to be the voice of reason. She is not above revenge if someone hurts her loved ones, though she tends to plot against the perpetrator rather than try to fight them. She is also not very competitive and often lets others win, though she sometimes feels that she would certainly not win anyway. She has a tendency to overthink things, creating unnecessary problems and dwelling on small flaws. She does not understand herself very well; she is sometimes wrong about what she really desires and often over or under estimates her abilities. Her actions often seem inconsistent with her intentions. She finds it fun to pretend to be other people but is slightly embarrassed/guilty about this. She has alternate identities that she uses when she wants to take a sort of break from her life, but does not want to be an impostor. Her family and friends are very important to her. She loves making them happy. Their support means a lot when she doubts herself. She wants to help them in any way she can and hates causing any trouble for them. She usually will not go against them, but she does have the occasional rebellious streak. Clover is sometimes passive; she typically tries to avoid conflict and will allow others to do things that upset her. She likes to show that she is independent but becomes lonely easily. Likes/Dislikes Food Clover mostly eats plants, but is probably not a vegetarian. She usually has light meals. Likes: Tomatoes, berries, apples Dislikes: Pork(?) Activities Clover dedicates a lot of her time to gardening and closely monitoring the growth of her plants. In her free time, she enjoys playing games. She often plays video games at home, especially now that she can't for most of the year. Abilities and Skills * Herbology: Clover has always loved gardening and has learned a lot about plants from Tyler. She has recently started growing her own healing herbs. * Dark Arts: Clover has taken an interest in darker magic and how to guard against it. She has been learning some potentially harmful spells, ostensibly out of curiosity. * Quidditch: She enjoys Quidditch but is not particularly passionate. She likes flying with her friends and engages in casual games. * Language: Clover enjoys learning about language. She was tutored in Latin by Taden. She studies often as a child in the hopes that it will help her magic knowledge. She also knows conversational French. * Healing: She has been trying to increase her healing knowledge, as she foresees injuries in her friends' futures. Possessions * Wand: Hawthorn, very flexible. Has shiny trinkets tied to the end. * Stuffed caterpillar: Her favorite childhood toy; very worn by the time she reaches Hogwarts and often needs to be repaired. Clover treasures it greatly and has trouble sleeping without it. * Gardening supplies * Various plants/seeds * Dandy: White-faced scops owl * Bracelet: Given to her by Aedan, made by Isaac * Deck of cards * Marbles * Potted plants Relationships Romantic Aedan Grady II Clover has been close friends with Aedan since they were infants. They started dating during their first year and are currently in a relationship. Family Tyler Facheux Derek Hunter Lily Hunter Clover loves Lily very much and wants her to be happy. She also wants Lily to look up to her, though she sometimes worries that she is not a good enough influence. She enjoys being an older sister but has some concerns about the responsibilities. Taden Gaunt Clover sees Taden as her uncle; she looks up to him and admires his magic skill. She was tutored in Latin by him at her request. Friends Elfie Wingfield-Gaunt Clover considers Elfie to be her best friend. She has a lot of respect for Elfie and trusts her deeply. When Elfie is angry, Clover typically stays out of her way. She rarely argues or competes with Elfie and communicates with her openly about most things. Winona Grady Clover is good friends with Winona. She trusts Winona and sees her as a responsible person. However, she is sometimes annoyed by Winona's pushy and rule-abiding nature. She usually tries to avoid fighting with her, since she doesn't want to upset Aedan. Mathilda Nott Lineage Category:Characters Category:Future Category:Hunter Category:Metamorphmagi Category:Facheux Category:Slytherin Category:Muggle-borns